villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Deviot
Deviot is a robotic alien villain from Power Rangers Lost Galaxy that secretly plotted against Scorpius and Trakeena. History After Trakeena ran away from Scorpius, Deviot found his way onto the Scorpion Stinger, where he became the insect overlord’s new general. However he secretly wanted to enter the cocoon Scorpius had prepared for Trakeena so as to gain the power it offered. Deviot captured the Blue and Green Galaxy Rangers and forced them to fight each other so as to get energy for three Zords that he possessed, Stratoforce, Centaurus, and the Zenith Carrierzord. Deviot succeeded in activating them and they easily took on the Galaxy Megazord and Defender Torozord since they refused to fight back because Deviot’s zords were also Galactabeasts. However they broke free of his control and joined the rangers. After this, he managed to trick Scorpius into thinking that the Power Rangers had Trakeena as their captive. The insect overlord engaged the rangers but was struck a fatal blow in the process and he told Deviot to enter the cocoon as his successor. However Trakeena returned and Scorpius told the treacherous cyborg to serve her when she took over. Deviot did so and constantly conflicted with Villamax due to the fact they had almost opposite personalities. At one point, he managed to get his hands on the data cards that the Psycho Rangers were imprisoned in and released them. However the Psychos were destroyed by a teamup of the Galaxy Rangers and the Space Rangers. Deviot managed to retrieve Psycho Pink and brought her to Trakeena, but she refused to work for the insect princess. After other constant failures to defeat the rangers, he eventually got his hands on the legendary Galaxy Book and used a spell inside it to mutate into a more powerful form. Despite this, Deviot was defeated and later regained his normal form after absorbing energy from another monster in the service of the pirate, Captain Mutiny, who he then joined forces with. After Terra Venture escaped the Lost Galaxy and the pirate followed it with Deviot in tow, Mutiny’s ship was blown up by Trakeena. Deviot survived and attempted to convince her that he had been forced to work for Captain Mutiny, but she didn’t believe him. Deviot tried to enter the cocoon, but Trakeena attacked him and they both ended up in the cocoon. They fused together and Trakeena emerged, but now with Deviot’s ruthless personality. Abilities Deviot is a skilled hand-to-hand fighter and has a set of wrist mounted blasters that he used very frequently in combat. After mutating with the power of the Galaxy Book, he became far more powerful. Trivia *Deviot’s personality is very similar to that of Darkonda and his conflicts with Villamax mirrors the rivalry between Ecliptor and Darkonda. *One of the Mut-Orgs, Kired, from Power Rangers Wild Force, uses much of the mutated Deviot costume. *He seems to have a rivalry with the Yellow Galaxy Ranger, much like their sentai counterparts. *The head of the Deviot costume was reused for the minor character, Parsnippty, in Power Rangers S.P.D. *His name comes from the word, "devious". *Deviot's counterpart from Seijuu Sentai Gingaman, the season Lost Galaxy was adapted from, was Black Marketeer Biznella. Category:TV Show Villains Category:Power Rangers Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Aliens Category:Traitor Category:Power Hungry Category:Deceased Category:Humanoid Category:Robots Category:Empowered Villains Category:Mutated Villains Category:Master Manipulator Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Sociopaths Category:Military Villains Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Liars Category:Cowards Category:Pirates Category:Kidnapper Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Hypocrites Category:Brainwashers Category:Monsters Category:Rivals Category:Magi-Tech Category:Complete Monster Category:Criminals